shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grethan
• • • (formerly) • }} Grethan is the het ship between Grace Mars and Ethan Mars from the Heavy Rain fandom. Canon At some point in their lives, Ethan and Grace Mars met and later married. On April 20th, 1999, the couple had their first son, Jason Mars. On June 9th, 2001, they welcomed another son, Shaun, into their family. In the game's prologue, Grace and Ethan are happily married. After Grace returns home with the boys, she shares a kiss with Ethan as he assists her with the groceries. While she is putting the groceries away, Ethan can flirt with her, but she turns him down as she is too busy preparing for Jason's tenth birthday party. In the second chapter, set sometime after the prologue, Grace leaves Ethan to watch Jason while she takes Shaun into a shoe store. When Jason wanders off after convincing his father to buy him a balloon, she becomes concerned when Ethan tells her Jason is gone. Ethan attempts to soothe her worries before rushing off into the crowd to search for Jason. After Ethan and Jason are hit by a car outside of the mall, Grace rushes over and breaks down into tears. Grace is later mentioned by Ethan during "Father and Son" and "Welcome, Norman," where it is revealed that the couple share custody of Shaun and that they divorced sometime after Jason's death (presumably in April 2011, based on Ethan's statement in the latter chapter that he has been divorced from Grace for six months as of October 2011.) Ethan speaks to Grace after reporting Shaun's disappearance to the police, and she becomes upset and berates him for losing track of Shaun, asking him how hard it is to watch a child and if Jason's death wasn't enough for him. Ethan is hurt by this, and Grace realizes her error and attempts to apologize, stating she misses Jason. Ethan reaches out as though to comfort her, but hesitates and instead stands in front of Grace, looking on guiltily as she cries. In the good ending "Innocent," achieved if Ethan is arrested permanently but Shaun survives, Grace takes Shaun to the police station to see his father just as he is released from jail. While Shaun hugs his father, Grace stands to the side and apologizes to Ethan. Children Jason Mars Shaun Mars Fanon There are no works on AO3 or Fanfiction.net with this ship, likely due to the fact Ethan and Grace are canonically divorced and due to a majority of the fandom disliking Grace for the resentment she is shown to harbor toward Ethan for Jason's accidental death. Some fans believe that the "Innocent" ending counts as an example of a Relationship-Salvaging Disaster because unlike in "Welcome, Norman," Grace is not showing any hostility toward Ethan and even apologizes for her behavior. Fandom FAN FICTION : Ethan/Grace tag on AO3 : Ethan/Grace on FanFiction.Net Trivia * In the ending "Ethan's Grave," achieved if Ethan dies during the game, Grace can be seen wearing a ring. This could be the same ring she wore while married to Ethan, meaning she kept it and continues to wear it after the divorce; alternatively, she could have remarried to someone else.